vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilithmon
Lilithmon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Lilith. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it is a Demon Lord Digimon which has the appearance of a woman. It is thought that it was originally the same kind of Digimon as Ophanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the "Goddess of Darkness". It confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by its temptations are invariably granted death. Its reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as it offers generosity towards vice, but only cruel outrages towards virtue. The demonic "Nazar Nail" on its right arm corrodes everything it touches. Its Special Move is rotting the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness (Phantom Pain). It is said that if one is struck by this curse, their data dissipates from the tips of their body and they suffer pain even in death. Summary Lilithmon is a main villain from Digimon Xros Wars, as well as the Manga of the same name and Digimon video games. In the anime, she seeks to replace Bagramon as the leader of the Bagra Army. She is capricious and cruel and uses any means to achieve her goals. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-B Name: Lilithmon/Laylamon Classification: Digimon, Demon Lords Powers and Abilities: Pseudo-Flight, Energy Manipulation, Mind Control, Illusion Magic, Dark Arts, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Aura, Summoning Material Entities, can create Black Holes. Origin: Digimon (Digimon Xros Wars) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Destructive Capacity: Country Level (She can destroy entire zones in the Manga) Speed: Sub-Human | Hypersonic + (Could keep up with Shoutmon X7) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Class PJ (can damage DarkKnightmon) Durability: Peak Human level | Island level (can resist the combined attacks of OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon) Stamina: Tires after a tremendous effort (Jupiter Zone assault) Range: Appears about 60 feet (going by when Lilithmon attacked DarkKnightmon in Sweet Zone). Standard Equipment: The demonic Nazar Nail on her right arm corrodes everything she touches (Baalmon is fatally wounded by her attack) Intelligence: Possesses a calculating side to her personality. By creating magic illusions with the Ice Mirror, she was able to trick Akari Hinomoto into stealing Lake Zone's Code Crown. She is also responsible for manipulating the presidential election of Sky Zone by sending and spy (Lucemon) in order to take the Zone's Code Crown. Weaknesses: Has a tendency to act on impulse, rampant Limerence (Beelzemon in the Anime/Bagramon in the Manga) Feats: Can travel freely between Zones. Can control at will powerful Digimon such as Daipenmon, Machinedramon or Arkadimon. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Phantom Pain: Curses the opponent to death with a sigh of darkness. * Nazar Nail: Uses its claws on its right hand to corrode anything they touch. * Evil Sigh: Blows a dark breath upon the enemy. * Darkness Love: Fires off a lustful aura with heart shape to disrupt the enemy's mind. * Empress Emblaze: Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. Key: Base | Combined Lilithmon | Evilbeast Lilithmon Gallery Trivia *As one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Lilithmon represent the Sin of Lust. Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Succubi Category:Game Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Category:Evil Characters Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Demons